


21

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Voyeurism, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Max turns 21 and forgets that means that as an Omega, he will get his first Heat.Charles's first Heat is triggered by Max as well, but luckily, they both have very caring Mates to look after them.





	21

**Author's Note:**

> Did I plan this as an almost foursome? Nope, but enjoy anyways xD  
> Also: a very happy Bday to Maxy <3 (at least for me it's his Birthday already xD )

Max had stupidly forgotten what turning 21 meant. His first heat, at a race. 

All drivers were waiting for the driver’s parade to start, Max quietly talking to Stoffel and Nico, while his eyes kept falling to Valtteri, his Alpha standing a little further away and talking to Kimi. His attraction to Valtteri was even stronger today than it had been before, and Max was a little confused as to why, but still brushed it off. They still weren’t Mated after a month or so of courting, and Max was pretty sure what he was feeling was just his body protesting to that.

He only realised what was going on when Valtteri walked past him, a whiff of the man’s scent enough to make Max moan softly, and for slick to wet his trousers. A sudden rush of heat hit him like a brick and Max couldn’t take it, his eyes rolling back in his head as he fell to the floor in a heap. He felt heat spreading through his body, making him whine uncomfortably as he rolled onto his side. 

Someone growled, leaning over him as if to shield him from something. Max instinctively cooed, baring his throat and pressing closer. It was an Alpha who was leaning over him, and he smelled so good.

Max groaned and arched his back of the ground when the Alpha still wouldn’t touch him.

“Max…” someone said softly. Max shivered. A sweater was wrapped around his shoulders as he was pulled into a sitting position. The sweater smelled like the Alpha, and the scent grounded him just enough for Max to be able to see who it was.

“Valtteri…” Max breathed out. Valtteri swallowed thickly, adjusting the soft fabric around Max’s shoulders a little while making sure not to touch Max’s skin. Max looked around and let out a frightened whine, realising he was still very much in public, everyone around him able to smell him. Valtteri made a shushing noise and pulled him close, nuzzling his cheek a little in an effort to mask the smell slightly. 

“I’ve got you.” he murmured, voice trembling. Max cooed and hugged him tightly, before gasping as another rush of heat fell over him.

“Let’s get you out of here, you’re having some effect on the others.” Valtteri said lightly, lifting Max up. Max looked around and worried his lip between his teeth as he realised Valtteri was right. 

Charles’s eyes had darkened too,and he looked uncomfortable as he looked around the bus. Marcus walked over, drawing Charles into his arms as the other Omega moaned and bared his throat, needily gripping at the Swede’s shirt. The Alpha gently held the Omega close, but still allowed Pierre to wander over to check up on the Monégasque.

“Max.” Valtteri’s voice drew him out of his staring, and also made the heat pooling in his stomach intensify. He let out a soft sound and bared his throat completely, letting out an discontented whine when Valtteri only looked away, his pace quickening as he carried Max to his driver room, or any driver room at this point.

He set Max down on the couch, trying to ignore the way the Omega reached out for him and the soft moans he let out. He filled a glass of water, now realising they were in Fernando’s driver room, the whole place still smelling like him and Jenson. Max had clearly noticed too and whined in confusion at smelling another Alpha. Valtteri took a deep breath and brought the water to Max.

“Drink.” he said. Max did as he was told, before pressing close again, slipping of the couch to move flush against him. 

“Please Val…,” he whispered. Valtteri shook his head.

“No I won’t claim you like this.” he answered, tilting his head away when Max tried to kiss him.

Max sniffed the air again, and Valtteri growled possessively, bringing him close and letting Max press his face in the crook of his neck. Max cooed and nuzzled him, his hand slipping under the collar of Val’s shirt.

“Please Val…” He breathed out. Valtteri groaned.

“I can’t Max, it would be wrong.” Valtteri whispered. They were courting, but hadn’t slept together yet, and Valtteri did not want their Mating to be like this. 

The door suddenly opened and Marcus and Charles stumbled in, the Omega needily moaning as Marcus licked into his mouth. 

Valtteri growled sharply, protectively shielding Max as best he could. Marcus looked up and snarled, pushing Charles behind him instantly. 

The two Alpha stared at each other, unsure what to do until Valtteri suddenly snorted, hearing a soft cooe from Charles and seeing two arms come from behind Marcus to wrap around the Swede’s chest. 

The tension was broken and Marcus smiled, lifting his arm so Charles could move to his side.

“I thought Charles wasn’t 21 yet?” Valtteri asked, eying the way Charles’s eyes had darkened in Heat, the back of his trousers damp with slick. Marcus bit his lip.

“He isn’t. I think Max’s Heat triggered him.” Marcus answered, gently carding his fingers through Charles’s hair, grinning as the Omega submissively bared his throat. 

“You’re Mated?” Valtteri asked, absentmindedly rubbing his hand over Max’s back to offer some comfort. He focused on the Mark in Charles’s neck. Marcus nodded, his hand moving to cover the Mark for a moment.

“Yeah.” he said breathlessly. Charles whined, hands moving to Marcus’s belt. 

“You two aren’t Mated,right?” Marcus asked. Valtteri swallowed thickly and pressed a kiss to Max’s temple.

“I can’t claim him like this.” he murmured. Marcus hummed in understanding. He moved closer to the two drivers sitting on the ground. Valtteri growled apprehensively, while Max whined and looked up, sensing another Omega and purring. 

Marcus kneeled down, pulling Charles with him. Max made a soft noise and reached out for Charles,who drew in a shaky breath and nuzzled his hand. 

Valtteri locked eyes with Marcus again. There was a calmness in the Swede’s eyes, and Val trusted him. He gave a small nod, and it was all Marcus needed. 

The Swede drew Charles into a sloppy kiss, of course showing off a little. He tugged the Omega’s shirt off and mouthed at his chest. 

Max whined and turned to Valtteri pressing close. Valtteri drew him into a kiss as well.

“I can’t claim you, but I’ll make you feel better.” he promised. Max moaned and raised his arms, inviting Valtteri to remove his shirt too. Val did so, kissing the pale skin it revealed. Max moaned, rocking his hips down on Valtteri’s. Valtteri moved his hands to Max’s ass and felt the fabric wet with slick already. 

Valtteri started undoing Max’s jeans, and looked over the Dutchman’s shoulder. Marcus had rolled Charles onto his stomach, the Omega’s jeans pulled down already as Marcus mouthed at his hole, lapping up the slick running down Charles’s thighs. 

“Val, please…” Max whimpered. Valtteri shushed him with another kiss, pushing Max off his lap so he could remove the man’s jeans. Max’s cock was rock hard and pressing up against his stomach, leaking precum. Valtteri turned him around, letting him rest back against his chest as he circled Max’s body with his arms. 

Marcus seemed interested enough, looking at them while sucking a bruise in Charles’s neck as he moved the Omega to straddle his legs, Charles’s back now turned to Valtteri and Max.

Valtteri wrapped his hand around Max’s cock, the man gasping and thrusting into his hand immediately. Marcus smirked at them over Charles’s shoulder, lifting the Omega’s hips and lining himself up with Charles twitching hole. 

Charles’s raspy moan as Marcus pushed into him made Max gasp needily, nails digging into Valtteri’s arm. Valtteri growled and brought his free hand down, pushing two fingers into Max’s slick hole. 

“Can’t wait to take you like that.” Valtteri purred in Max’s ear. 

Marcus’s grip on Charles’s hips was still tight and he sharply thrusted into him, Charles babbling incoherently and throwing his head back. 

Valtteri moved his fingers in time with the thrusts they saw, mouthing at the side of Max’s neck. Max’s ass was clenching around his fingers and Valtteri couldn’t wait to feel that tightness around his cock, to Mark Max as his.

“Are you gonna cum for me, pretty Omega?” Marcus growled softly. Charles nodded, moaning sharply as Marcus thrusted deep inside him. 

Charles went rigid and suddenly came, spilling over Marcus’s chest. 

Seeing the other Omega cum made Max even more desperate, clawing at Valtteri’s arms. Valtteri growled possessively and twisted his fingers, purring proudly as Max came with a loud moan.

“Good boy.” Valtteri whispered, rocking Max through his orgasm. 

Marcus pulled out of Charles drawing him into another kiss before letting him cuddle up against his chest.

Valtteri was uncomfortably hard in his jeans, but the discomfort was forgotten when Max whimpered softly, turning around in Valtteri’s arms and cuddling close for comfort.

“Shh kulta, I’ve got you.” Valtteri murmured. Max cooed and sleepily cuddled close.

“Love you.” he whispered. Valtteri felt his heart swell.

“I love you too, my beautiful Mate.” he answered, nuzzling Max’s neck and rubbing his back as Max slowly calmed down. 

Marcus moved over, Charles still cuddled against him, and sat down next to them. Charles smelled out Max and moved over, as did Max, the two Omega’s curling up together between their Alphas, Charles cooing comfortingly at the not yet Mated Omega. 

Marcus curiously looked at Valtteri and moved even closer, his hand coming to rest on the man’s thigh.

“I could help you with that, you know?” he purred softly. Valtteri took in a sharp breath. He had heard Marcus wasn’t the most dominant Alpha around, but he hadn’t expected the man to bare his neck slightly before tugging at the loops of Valtteri’s waistband. 

Valtteri swallowed thickly and nodded. He could trust Marcus, and besides, he could really use some relief. 

Marcus quickly freed Valtteri’s hard cock from his jeans, wrapping his fingers around it. 

“They are pretty, aren’t they?” Marcus purred in his ear, setting a quick pace as he twisted his wrist. Valtteri groaned and nodded, eyes leaving the two Omegas fast asleep on the floor near them and going back to Marcus. Marcus smiled and leaned in to kiss him, but made no move to dominate. Valtteri gasped and parted his lips, allowing Marcus to lick into his mouth. He moaned and thrusted into Marcus’s fist, happy to find some friction.

“Cum for me, like you’d cum for him.” Marcus purred in his ear. Valtteri let out a choked gasp before cumming, fingers digging into Marcus’s shoulder as he spilled over the other Alpha’s hand. 

Marcus hummed and pulled away as Valtteri tried to catch his breath, licking the man’s cum of his fingers.

“Not bad.” he said with a wink, before moving over to the Omegas. Charles smelled him coming and purred contently, resting his head on Marcus’s thigh. Marcus smiled and gestured Valtteri over, the Alpha letting out a shaky breath and pulling Max into his arms. 

He couldn’t wait for Max’s heat to be over, for having a chance to claim him when he was coherent again. But for now, this didn’t seem like a bad solution, not at all.


End file.
